Moments of Happiness
by 9E
Summary: As you started to hum a small tune, you wondered just why you felt so nervous earlier. It seemed kind of ridiculous now in hindsight. Maybe... maybe you should try to convince her to take you out to the Amusement Park again.


**A/N: **Just some shameless A2/Fem!Reader that I made and posted on the Archive. Enjoy!

* * *

It seemed that A2 had a rough day. You could tell just by looking at her. With A2's frequent visits, you've learned some subtle tells in the way she acted. It helped since the white haired woman wasn't much for conversation. Doubly so when it came to talking about anything she had been up to. You had long since given up on attempting to coax A2 into a conversation. Instead, you allowed yourself to fall into the simple routine of talking about your gradual recovery and therapy. Patiently waiting for the white haired woman to relax and offer her own short worded responses. You didn't mind this routine and were more than happy with sitting in comfortable silence which inevitably fell over the room when you had nothing more to talk about. In truth, you enjoyed A2's company and you imagined that she liked your company as well. Even if she didn't say it. No, of course, A2 would never say such things. She's a woman who favored action above all else; Pretty words held no use for her.

You couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of your lips at the treasured memory. When she snuck you out of Camp after you confided in her about your wish - your longing to see the sunset again - you were beyond ecstatic. A2 had taken you to what she called the abandoned Amusement Park. A place where the sun hung perpetually low in the sky. Painting the normally blue canvas of the sky in brilliant shades of orange and purple. Only a few stars were scattered across the sky. Small little pinpricks of light which just barely peaked through the myriad of orange and purple shades. Disturbed only by the occasional firework that exploded in the air above the little castle which stood at the center of the Amusement Park. A misshapen heart carved into the center of the building.

When you asked A2 to take you into the park, the Android stood firm against the request. Warning that the Abandoned Amusement Park was a place that both YoRHa and the Resistance avoided. She refused to put you in any danger. Not when so many Machines were around. Yes, you could see the peculiarly dressed Machines who milled about from your perch high atop an abandoned building just outside the entrance. Their haphazardly painted bulbous heads and their faded clown getup made them seem harmless while they tossed confetti and shot balloons in the air. However, you were quick to defer to A2's judgement. Given how quick she had protested your request, so much so that you hadn't even finished speaking, you found it hard to contradict that assumption. It went well beyond simple hardened experience. The way her face become almost as stone. Tone devoid of the amicability that she used while carrying you from the Resistance Camp to your spot atop the abadoned building. Leaving little room for your to argue, not that you could think of any reason to anyway.

Oh, how furious Anemone had been when she found out what had happened. You hadn't realized just how much when Anemone showed up in your room shortly after A2 left. The lecture lasting the better part of an hour after she wasted no time in explaining how dangerous it had been to let A2 take you to what she had called a 'Dark Zone'. Despite your assurances that A2 took every precaution to ensure your safety, Anemone remained adamant that you were not to do anything like that again.

"What're you smiling about?" A2's question cut through your thoughts, bring you back to the present as quickly as you had delved into your own thoughts. Prompting you to look at her, your smile only widening. A2 looked at you with a raised eyebrow. Grey eyes holding your gaze as you peered at her.

It was certainly a pleasant surprise that she had spoken up from her seat next to your bed. Normally, after discussing how your week had gone, the two of you would sit in silence until either you spoke up again or A2 would claim that she needed to leave. "Oh, it's nothing-" You replied, "-I was just thinking about when you took me to see the sunset at the Amusement Park. It was a lot of fun; I really enjoyed it." The remark brought a small smile to A2's lips. This, this right here, was a side of A2 that you rarely saw. Your affirmation that A2 held a soft side that a rare few were ever given a chance to see. A moment where A2's hard and cold exterior melted away. Allowing a far more gentle side to shine through and grace the world. You adored this side of A2. Though brief, it brought a sense of relief to your mind. Knowing deep down that the troubled woman had been brought a seemingly well deserved moment of happiness.

Despite your efforts, you hadn't made a lot of progress in learning about her past. It was frustrating at times, but you respected A2's boundaries. Knowing that she would open up to you in due time. However, despite what may have happened to her, you resolved to give A2 as many moments of happiness that you could. With that in mind, you took a shaky deep breath, silently reminding yourself that you wouldn't back down this time. You looked A2 in the eye, "Uh... A2, could you... come over here?" You hesitated after you initially spoke. Tone faltering ever so slightly as each word slipped past your lips. Patting the bed next to you after you spoke.

Naturally, A2 didn't say anything. Just as you had feared. Simply watching you with those piercing grey eyes of hers that you could lose yourself in if you stared for too long. Just as you were about to make a hurried retreat, A2 rose to her feet and slowly sat down where you had pat on your bed. You reached over to your bedside table and grabbed your brush. Motioning for A2 to turn her back to you. The woman didn't seem to understand you at first. But then you noticed the realization click. Recognition filled her eyes and she did as requested. Turning her back to you and squaring her shoulders.

You had been wanting to brush A2's hair for a very long time. The silken white strands were unkempt and filled with little knots. Yet somehow managed to remain as white as freshly fallen snow. Somehow reflecting the light that filtered into the room, lending to an almost ethereal glow about the woman. You wondered how A2 managed to keep it clean given her line of work. It was a small wonder, really, that her hair remained undamaged from years of grueling combat. Maybe - your train of thought was interupted when A2 suddenly flinched as you ran the brush through her hair. Almost as if she had been expecting to be attacked. Another smile tugged at your face. Despite your assurances, she still kept her guard up. But at least she didn't try to strike you or anything. What was the term? Ah, yes, baby steps. "What are you doing?" A2 asked with a tone that carried a noticeably hint of uncertainty. Which didn't surprise you in the least. This sort of thing is no doubt completely foreign to her.

"Ah, don't move so much." You spoke up in protest when A2 tried to turn and look at you. Your firm words making her pause, then return to looking at the wall opposite the two of you. "Don't worry - I just want to brush your hair. It's a mess, you know?" A2 mumbled something in response but you didn't quite catch it. Too engrossed in running the brush through her long white hair. Small entangled knots offering little resistance against you while you guided the brush downward. You noticed that her hair felt just as soft as it looked. Bringing to mind freshly woven silk. Unable to restrain yourself, you ran your free hand over spots where you had previously brushed. Enjoying the way your skin tingled with delight in response to touching something so soft. Perhaps you should make this routine. Judging by the fact that A2 seemed to enjoy this as well, you surmised that convincing her wouldn't be entirely difficult. Each time you gently gathered a lock of her hair, you noticed that she'd lean into your touch. Letting out the smallest whisper of a sigh when your hand lightly grazed her exposed back.

As you started to hum a small tune, you wondered just why you felt so nervous earlier. It seemed kind of ridiculous now in hindsight. Maybe... maybe you should try to convince her to take you out to the Amusement Park again.


End file.
